The present invention relates to a ladies handbag or purse assembly comprising a plurality of exterior bag components each having a unique color or style which may be interchangably used in conjunction with a removably attached interior pouch. The interior pouch may be easily zipped into any one of the bag components such that a user may quickly and easily change purse styles or colors without having to individually transfer the contents from one purse to another. Furthermore, the removably attached interior pouch has a plurality of storage compartments configured to receive pens, pencils, photographs and credit cards.